


Soriku Snippets Vol. 1

by AuroraHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Shorts, Snippets, Various other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHearts/pseuds/AuroraHearts
Summary: Snippets, shorts and deleted scenes I’ve written over the past year, rating from Teen to Mature. Happy Soriku Day!!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Soriku Snippets Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided every year on Soriku Day I’ll post the little snippets and practice writings I’ve done over the past year that probably won’t ever be a part of any bigger projects.
> 
> They’re in order of rating from Teen to Mature so you can read as far as you’re comfy with. :)

* * *

_Confession’s Reward_  
_Rating: Teen_  
_Tags: Confessions, Kissing_  
——————— 

“I've _loved_ you since I first saw you…” Riku leaned down and placed a tender kiss to Sora’s forehead, holding his face delicately between his palms. Sora gasped softly at the touch and Riku pulled back enough to slide their foreheads together. 

“I've been _in_ love with you ever since we built the raft…” This time he pressed firmly enough to tilt Sora’s head back so that their lips could meet. Everything he had ever wanted came to be in this moment, and his heart ached from the intensity of it.

“I've _wanted_ you ever since I dove into your dreams.” Riku punctuated his words with a sharp grab to Sora's hips, the stuttered gasp that escaped his lips being his confession's reward as well as the driving force for everything that was to come. The rising blush to Sora’s cheeks and his half-lidded eyes told Riku it was okay to lean forward and capture his lips again, deeper and more passionate than before. Riku's fingers slid up Sora's shivering back, a comfort to both himself and his friend. 

When he finally pulled away, Sora’s eyes were shining brighter than Riku had ever seen them. 

“I don’t ever want to stop doing that,” Sora confessed.

“You don't have to,” Riku answered breathlessly before leaning in for more.

* * *

_Awakening_  
_Rating: Teen_  
_Tags: Battle, Dream Eater Riku_  
——————— 

Sora’s arms ached with every swing of the Keyblade. The enemy numbers were overwhelming. They had been fighting through the streets of Shibuya for what seemed like hours with no end in sight. One look at Riku told him his friend was feeling the same pain and exhaustion he was. They had stayed by each other’s side, fighting back to back, arm in arm, but it still wasn’t enough. 

Sora would never give up. He would never lay down and die. But the odds were looking grimmer and grimmer, and his confidence was waning. He finally dropped to his knees in a small lull in the fight, enemies still swarming in from the streets and alleys. He gasped for air and looked up at Riku who continued to swing his Keyblade at anything that moved. Sora was usually the one with all the energy. How did Riku have any left when he himself could barely stand?

“Riku...I don’t know if I can...fight anymore…”

That’s when it happened.

A brilliant flash of light filled Sora’s vision like a star going supernova right next to him. He brought his arm up to shield his eyes, the light still blinding no matter how he tried to block it. When it finally lessened a moment later, Sora dropped his arm to see Riku’s entire body wrapped in a bright silvery glow. Because Riku was facing away, Sora could easily see the Dream Eater symbol appear on his back. The way Riku’s jacket lifted from the invisible wind surrounding him, Sora could tell the symbol was etched into the skin of his back rather than the fabric, so bright it shone right through. _Did it hurt?_ Sora wondered despite his shock.

A moment later, two dark silhouettes started growing from either one of Riku’s shoulder blades. They grew out to either side and took the form of wings protruding from his back. As Sora studied them, he recognized them as bat wings, specifically those of the Komory Bat Dream Eater. _What in the world was happening?_

“R-Riku?”

 _I’m going back to the real world, and then to Sora’s side._ Riku’s voice echoed loudly in Sora’s mind. Sora blinked in surprise and confusion, not ever having heard Riku say those words before. He clutched at his chest as it suddenly started to ache.

* * *

_Third Date - Deleted Scene_  
_Rating: Teen_  
_Tags: Date_  
_Notes: A deleted scene of sorts from the beginning of my fic[Third Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945258) where Riku is running late for his date with Sora. Sora not liking flowers came from one of my Sims playthroughs where Sora got really upset when gifted roses._  
——————— 

Their first two dates hadn’t exactly been perfect. 

Riku thought maybe he should stop for flowers on the way. No, what was he thinking? Riku made that mistake on their first date. It was just a small bouquet but Sora looked almost sad to receive it. He apparently disliked the thought of the flowers not being able to live freely in the wild. God, he was just so _good_. 

Chocolates, maybe? They had been well received on their second date. That was until Sora ate too many of them before playing in the ocean and cramping up so badly that Riku had to carry him home. It had been nice carrying him home.

  
  


* * *

_Third Date - Epilogue_  
_Rating: Teen_  
_Tags: Embarrassed Sora, Sora & Kairi friendship, Kairi is nosey but it’s because she loves her boys  
__Notes: Sora has lunch with Kairi the day after his third date with Riku. Takes place after my[Third Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945258) fic._  
——————— 

“So,” Kairi took a sip of her iced tea then swirled the straw in her glass, “how’d your date with Riku go?”

Sora sputtered into his straw, sending bubbles up to the surface of his milkshake. “W-what? How’d you know?”

“You texted me, dork.” Kairi scrolled through her Gummiphone and brought up a picture of a bored Sora at a fancy restaurant.

“Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot about the waiting part.”

Kairi smiled. “Wow, must have been a good date.”

“It was...it was good.” Sora stared into his shake, his cheeks growing increasingly crimson. 

Kairi’s smile turned into a smirk and she stirred her tea faster, the ice cubes clinking against the glass. “Ohhhhh?” She leaned over the small table and tried to meet his gaze. “Details! What’d you do? Where’d you go? He didn’t buy you chocolates again, did he?”

“What? No. And the chocolate thing was my fault.” Sora gripped his glass tighter with both hands and took a sip. “We ate at the restaurant. It was really fancy and nice. Then we sat outside for a while and looked at the stars. Then...”

Kairi looked positively dreamy at hearing about her two best friends’ date. “Theeeeen?”

Sora’s blush spread to his ears and neck, and he sank his head down further. “Then...we...went back to his place.”

Even though Sora had mumbled the words under his breath, Kairi let out a squeal that turned more than a few heads in the small cafe. “Oh my God, that’s right, this was your _third_ date, wasn’t it?” 

Sora turned as red as a tomato. “Um...yeah...it was.”

Kairi’s face looked like it was about to split in half from excitement. “Sora, _details!”_ She scooted her chair closer and leaned over the table. “You have to tell me _everything!”_

  
  


* * *

_Quiet_  
_Rating: Teen - Mature_  
_Tags: Cuddling, Teasing, Established Relationship_  
_Notes: I really wanted to finish this one but eh, better left up to your imagination ;)_  
——————— 

There was nothing else like a rainy, lazy Saturday morning with Sora. They usually spent them cuddled up on the couch together under a blanket, watching whatever happened to be on TV. This morning was no exception. The rain outside cast a calming background sonata that had sent Sora back to sleep in Riku's arms when he had paused his channel flipping on a nature documentary. _Not enough talking animals_ Sora had claimed, and fell back into dreamland soon after—to Riku’s delight, of course. Getting to hold and caress his boyfriend in a calm state didn't happen as often as Riku would like considering his endless energy. 

It's not that Riku minded. That energy and zest for life was one of the many reasons he loved him. But it was nice to feel the still, relaxed weight of his body against his own without the energetic fidgeting, distraction of a Gummiphone, or passing small talk with Kairi with whom they shared an apartment.

They had been cozied up for about an hour now, Riku having unmuted the TV a while ago after spending probably too much time just listening to Sora breathe and feeling his heartbeat sync with his own. With one arm holding Sora in place, he moved to adjust the pillow that had been propping him up, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty in his arms. But they were so intertwined at this point it was difficult not to. A moment later Sora stirred with a small whine.

“Good morning again, sleeping beauty.” Riku smiled and brushed a lock of hair from Sora's face.

Sora hummed and readjusted, moving a hand to Riku's chest and caressing him through his shirt. Oh, I've been _up_ for a while, Sora punctuated his words with a thrust of his hips into Riku's leg, revealing he was half hard, the warmth noticeable even through their pajama pants.

“S-Sora!” Riku's entire body heated up in a matter of seconds. Even after six months together he still got flustered when Sora made any sexual advance. The decade of pining was probably to blame. He still couldn't believe Sora chose _his_ arms to fall asleep in every night.

“What? You've been rubbing my thigh for like fifteen minutes. I started having happy daydreams.” Sora's eyes were half lidded and his voice soft and alluring as he kneaded his fist into Riku's shirt.

“I...I was?” Whatever spell Sora had him under, Riku never wanted it to break. 

“Yep.” In an Instant Sora was on top of him, thighs straddling his waist, hands planted firmly on his pecs and Riku awed at the speed at which he moved. Riku may have been stronger and more graceful on his feet, but Sora had always had the speed advantage. He set his shaky hands on Sora’s waist for lack of a better place to put them (and because Sora’s tiny waist was one of his favorite places to grab him). “And now it's your turn.”

“Sora, I don't think we should—” A sharp gasp and the force of his head against the pillow cut his protest short when both of Sora’s hands disappeared under the blanket to settle on Riku's inner thighs. Soft flannel pressed into Riku's skin and he could feel every finger rubbing through the fabric. “K-Kairi will be home soon, and—” 

“You’ll just have to be quiet,” Sora cooed as his palm slid up to the apex between his legs. “I know you can.”

  
  


* * *

_Demanding_  
_Rating: Teen - Mature_  
_Tags: Friendship, Teasing, Banter, Established Relationship, Injured Sora_  
_Notes: They can tease each other lovingly in any situation and I can’t get enough of it._  
———————

“Rikuuuu. Come here and take your shirt off.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Riku looked up from his homework to see a pouting Sora reclined on his bed, Meow Wow plushie squeezed tightly in his arms. 

“I’m booooored.” Sora’s foot was propped up on a pillow, ankle encased in a plaster cast covered in his friends’ signatures.

“And you think me taking my shirt off will alleviate your boredom?”

Sora grinned. “It definitely will.”

Riku sighed and stood up, wandering over to the bed and his boyfriend. “You know very well what that leads to, mister, and you haven’t taken a bath in four days.” Riku put a hand in Sora’s hair and drew it back much oiler than before.

Sora smirked and reached for Riku’s waistband. “That means you can get me even dirtier before helping me take a bath.” Sora tried pulling Riku towards him but his hand was batted away. 

“Nope. Not until you’re clean. Up.” Riku turned and reached the bedroom door in a few strides while Sora looked on jealously.

“Carry me?” Sora pleaded from the bed with puppy dog eyes and arms outstretched.

Riku didn’t stop on his pace to the bathroom. “Nope, get there yourself, you need the exercise.”

Sora pouted again and shouted at the open door. “Jerkface!”

“Jerkface will be in the tub when you’re ready to join me.”

Sora’s face softened and his cheeks turned pink at the mental image of his boyfriend in the bathtub. He grumbled and pulled his foot off the bed and winced when it landed on the floor with a thud. He grabbed the crutches leaning against the wall and fumbled to position them under his arms. With the promise of a bath with Riku motivating him to move, Sora hobbled out of his room, down the hall and to the bathroom. He abandoned the crutches outside the door, using the doorframe and countertops to support him as he hopped the rest of the way. Riku was already stripped down to his boxers, bent over the tub getting the water temperature just right.

“Thanks for the view.”

“Thanks for joining me.” Riku helped Sora remove his clothes, wincing at the smell which got him a dirty look. He wrapped the cast in a plastic bag then helped lower Sora into the tub, his foot resting on the rim. Once he was sure Sora was secure and comfortable, Riku removed his own boxers and slid into the tub behind him, legs on either side. Sora leaned back against Riku’s chest and was immediately enveloped in his arms. 

Sora let out a sigh. “Finally. That took way too much effort.”

Riku kissed the top of Sora’s oily head. “You’re worth it, stinky.”

“Hey,” Sora lightly elbowed the ribs behind him, “just getting clean is like a chore now. And I’m just laying around all day, it’s not like I get _that_ dirty.”

“Oh, no, not at all.” The sarcasm was dripping. “It’s not like you’ve been wearing the same clothes, eating a ton of food and demanding sex for four days straight.”

“Hey!” Sora leaned to the side and craned his neck to meet Riku’s accusing stare. “They’re my comfiest pajamas, eating a lot promotes healing, and I have _not_ been _demanding.”_

_“Riku, come here and take your shirt off.”_

“I did not sound like that. And that is not demanding sex.”

“How has you asking me to take my shirt off ever led to anything chaste?”

Sora crossed his arms and exhaled through his nose as he leaned back, trying to hide the pink in his cheeks as the peaks and valleys of Riku’s chest pressed into his back. “It’s not my fault you look like that. You and your stupid muscles. Workout much?”

Riku couldn’t contain a chuckle and he leaned forward to place a kiss on Sora’s temple. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

Sora let out an exasperated whine and mockingly wiped the spot Riku had kissed him. “When I’m healed I’m going to kick your ass.”

Riku laughed and squeezed him tighter. “I look forward to it.”

  
  


* * *

_You’re Beautiful_  
_Rating: Teen - Mature_  
_Tags: Fluff, Established Relationship_  
_Notes: I also can’t get enough of Riku adoring Sora._  
——————— 

Riku sat on the edge of his bed, feet on the floor, hands resting on his naked thighs while he waited for Sora to finish his shower. Actually, it wasn’t _his_ bed, it was _their_ bed. He smiled at the thought. One year had passed since he and Sora moved into this apartment— _their_ apartment. They cooked food in _their_ kitchen. They watched movies on _their_ TV while cuddling on _their_ couch. They slept and made love in _their_ bed. Even after a year, Riku’s heart almost burst every time he stopped to really think about and appreciate what he had.

Sora. He had _Sora._ Every night he kissed his best friend, his lover, his angel goodnight and silently listened to his breathing slow into the sweet rhythm of sleep. Every morning he woke up next to the love of his life, his soulmate, his sunlight and was thankful for another day to get lost in those beautiful blue eyes. Every day he was thankful for _Sora._

The squeak of the shower handle took Riku out of his thoughts. The familiar hum of running water had stopped and the shower curtain was pulled back as Sora stepped out onto the rug. The bathroom door was open and Riku unashamedly watched his boyfriend grab a towel from the rack and dry himself off. He tilted his head forward just a bit to get a better look at the curves of Sora’s body while still wet from the shower. Even after all this time, no matter how domesticated and mundane their day to day lives had become, Riku never tired of admiring everything that Sora was, inside and out.

Sora finished drying and wrapped the towel around his waist. He shut the bathroom light off and reentered the bedroom, making his way toward the dresser to pick out his pajamas. He stopped when he saw Riku on the bed. “Oh, hey! Did you finish that documentary?” Sora smiled and bounced over to Riku instead.

“No, I turned it off once I heard the shower running.” Riku reached his arm out as Sora got in range and took his hand gently in his. “I decided to watch something much more interesting.” He pulled Sora closer until he was standing between his legs. Emotions overwhelmed Riku as he gazed lovingly up at his boyfriend and delighted in the soft blush that rose to his cheeks.

Sora put a hand behind his head and chuckled timidly. “Aww, come on, Riku, I’m not that interesting.”

“You are.”

“I’m just me.”

“Exactly.” Riku slid his fingertips up Sora’s arms, across his shoulders, down the sides of his torso and down to his hips, sliding them underneath the towel to grab his hips, causing it to fall to the floor. “You’re beautiful,” Riku said breathlessly.

Sora made a pouty face at Riku’s words. He always acted as if he didn’t like it when Riku called him beautiful, but Riku knew from the blush on his cheeks that he secretly enjoyed it. 

Riku pressed his fingertips into the toned flesh of Sora’s hips. His mouth was dry and slack as he admired Sora’s body a mere foot in front of him. The toned muscles, skin lightly tanned, tiny waist and lean arms and legs, every bit of him he adored and wanted.

  
  


* * *

_Roleplay_  
_Rating: Mature_  
_Tags: Roleplay, Costumes, Established Relationship, Inappropriate use of dream eaters_  
_Notes: Ya know how a single image on the internet can spark an entire thing? Yeah._  
——————— 

It wasn’t unusual for Sora to be waiting for Riku when he opened the door to their apartment after work. It wasn’t even odd for him to be dressed up in something new, be it provocative or just plain silly. Halloween was approaching, after all, and being Sora’s favorite holiday, he always went a bit overboard with the costumes, trying on everything in the store until he found his party outfit, but always brought home a myriad of accessories along with it. He would then proceed to make use of these extras by wearing them when Riku came home from work, which usually resulted in light roleplay for a few minutes until they ended up fucking on the couch.

Once Sora had gotten himself worked up doing chores all day in nothing but a white lace apron, cursing Riku when he came home late to find Sora passed out on the couch, so tired that Riku had to carry him to bed and tuck him in. Sora had gotten his revenge the next day though by making _Riku_ wear the apron and do laundry while he watched. That was the first time they did it on top of the washing machine.

When Sora discovered that cop costumes were the perfect opportunity to play with handcuffs, Riku had been delighted to play the role of the criminal—one who was easily caught and had to be punished, of course. Their bedroom had been the jail cell and a strip search had taken place and Riku screamed Sora’s name into his pillow twice that night.

The most impressive one had been when Sora somehow managed to gag and hogtie himself on their bed, the sheets already soaked with drool and precome by the time Riku found him. That time it had been Riku’s turn to do the ‘punishing’ and hear _his_ name screamed through a gag. Riku doubted that one had come from a Halloween store.

Today was something new yet again. When Riku entered their living room he found Sora kneeling on the couch with his arms folded on the back cushions. The couch faced away from the door so Riku could only see Sora’s top half, but he could tell from the slight movement of his body that he was playfully swaying his butt back and forth. He was also completely naked save for a pair of fuzzy pink and purple ears on his head.

Riku chuckled and dropped his bag then slowly made his way across the room, mentally preparing his persona for the evening’s activities. “Well hello there, little guy. How’d you get in here?”

Sora’s smile grew in response to the roleplay and pushed up on his arms to reveal a fuzzy collar around his neck with a leash attached. _Oh._

“Please, sir, I’m a lonely, lost Dream Eater who can’t find his way home. Do you know how I can get back to the land of dreams?” Sora’s pout was as exaggerated as his widened eyes, his voice an octave higher, and that little head tilt did things to Riku he tried to keep under control for just a little longer.

Riku stopped a few feet short of him and put a hand on his hip. “Well, you’re in luck, little one. It just so happens that I’m a Dream Eater myself.” Riku never had and never wanted to see Dream Eaters as anything sexual, but if it would make this any less weird… No, this was weird. But weirdly hot? “I can help guide you back to the land of dreams.”

Sora’s hips started swaying again, faster this time, and was that another flash of purple behind him? “Oh, thank you so much! How do we get there?”

Softening his gaze, Riku closed the distance between himself and the back of the couch and reached out to stroke Sora’s cheek, which Sora leaned into and actually _purred,_ and Riku almost melted on the spot.

“Well, you see, I’m actually what they call a _Wet_ Dream Eater. I have a special technique that lets me send you into a dream-like state, and it’ll make you feel really, _really_ good, too.” Riku almost cringed at his own horrible roleplay, but it usually didn’t take much for Sora to buy it. “What’s your name, little guy?”

“Meowsora!”

“Really?” he asked, monotone.

“Shut up,” Sora scolded under his breath.

Riku rolled his eyes and smiled, holding out his arms. “Okay, ‘Meowsora,’ come here.”

“Yay!” Sora leapt over the couch and into Riku’s arms, and yes, there definitely was another flash of color that followed him. Riku looped his arm under Sora’s knees to hold him bridal style, then tilted him back, his legs in the air and flailing, but Riku held him tight as he looked.

“Sora...are you wearing a _tail?”_ A fluffy pink and purple tail extended out from between his cheeks, and Riku could only think of one way it was staying on. “Is that—” 

“That’s my Dream Eater tail!” Sora chimed.

“Okay, well, my technique doesn’t really work if there’s a tail in the way.”

“You can’t take my tail!” Sora cried.

Riku laughed and flung Sora over his shoulder and started walking towards the bedroom. “Alright then, I’ll just have to use a different technique to send you to dreamland.”

  
  


* * *

_Dirty Desire - Riku_  
_Rating: Mature - Explicit_  
_Tags: Angst, Guilt, Masturbation_  
_Notes: Inspired by Dirty Desire by Hikaru Utada. I would love to write Sora’s side someday._  
——————— 

Riku stood with his forehead against the cold tile of the shower stall, hot water beating against his back as he stared down at the drain, rock-hard cock held tightly between his fist. This was supposed to be a quick shower before bed, but then Sora popped into his head yet again. Not that there was ever a time when Sora _didn’t_ consume his every thought. 

Shame, embarrassment, and guilt were emotions Riku never wanted to associate with his best friend, but when _pining_ took over it was all he could do to alleviate some of the pressure. Which was why he was here, yet again, letting the hum of the shower drown out the rest of the world while his dick throbbed beneath his fingers.

These feelings came from love, he told himself. He felt like this because of his all-consuming desire to protect Sora, to make him happy, to nurture him, comfort him, wrap him in a blanket and never let the outside world hurt him ever again. But that didn’t mean he didn’t also want to strip him naked, drag him into the shower and fuck him up against the tile. God, he would look so hot with water cascading over his skin, every inch steaming, skin glowing red from the scalding liquid on the outside and Riku’s cock on the inside.

 _Fuck._ The hand that was steadying him against the wall balled into a fist and he grit his teeth as his hips thrust involuntarily into his hand. Tears formed in the corners of his clenched eyes. Why did he feel this way? He didn’t want to feel this way about Sora. Not like this. This was pathetic and desperate. And the worst part was that he could never confess these dark feelings to anyone. Especially not to Sora. These lewd, debauched thoughts were something he had to live with, suffer with, take to the grave if he had to but could never tell. 

Riku’s body spasmed in response to his thrusts, the pressure and pleasure building inside his entire body and he buried his face in the bend of his elbow. What would Sora think, seeing Riku like this? He certainly would never speak to him again. Never want to be near him, and Riku would never see that smile or those eyes again. Never be able to bask in the warmth of his light. 

So he kept it secret.

Maybe it was his time in the darkness that was to blame for these sinful thoughts. A time when there was little to do but think about Sora. That’s when this had first started—when Sora went through his growth spurt in the sleeping pod and Riku was helpless to watch. Watch but not touch. It had been torture—watching Sora get bigger, grow into his own body without him even knowing, helpless to tell him all the things teenage boys needed to know. A shoulder to cry on. Lips to practice on…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ♥
> 
> Comments welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> It's all Soriku all the time on Twitter! [@AuroraHearts_](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_)


End file.
